EMBRUJADAS: Premonición
by ShaxXx
Summary: Phoebe tiene una premonición en la que ve a un demonio matando a tres mujeres y una de ellas es su jefa, Elise. Las Embrujadas deberán acabar con el demonio y salvar la vida de una inocente. Es mi primer fic, solo espero que os guste...


**EMBRUJADAS:**_** Premonición  
**_  
Unos rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, haciendo que Piper se despertara. Se levantó de la cama, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un delicioso desayuno. Sus hermanas Phoebe y Paige aún seguían durmiendo y como siempre, Piper era la primera en levantarse por la mañana. Preparaba el desayuno y se encargaba de despertar a sus dos hermanas. Desde que su otra hermana, Prue, murió, Piper había pasado a ser la hermana mayor, como la madre de la familia.  
  
- Mmmm, que bien huele. –Phoebe y Paige acababan de entrar en la cocina–. Mi estomago me pide comida a gritos.  
  
- No tienes muy buena cara, ¿te acostaste tarde anoche?. –preguntó Piper a Phoebe.  
  
- Sí. Elise ha ampliado mi columna de consejos y ayer tuve que acabar gran parte del trabajo en casa. –contestó Phoebe con un tono de voz apagado, mientras cogía una tostada–. Voy a tener que maquillarme estas ojeras con una brocha.  
  
- Bueno, por lo menos tú tienes un trabajo y un montón de admiradores. –Paige aún seguía buscando un trabajo fijo, lo que no era nada fácil.  
  
- Sí, pues te lo regalo cuando quieras hermana. –Phoebe le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Paige. –Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde y tener que discutir con mi querida jefa.  
  
Phoebe fue a arreglarse un poco y salió de la mansión Halliwell, dejando en casa a sus dos hermanas.  
  
- ¿Estas ocupada hoy?. –preguntó Piper. - Sí, estoy muy liada buscándome una vida. –Paige miró a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos–. ¿Te he dicho ya que no tengo vida social?.  
  
- Bueno Paige, no exageres. ¿Entonces puedes acompañarme a hacer unas cosas?. –Piper empezó a fregar los vasos y Paige a recoger la mesa.  
  
- ¿Cosas?... ¿qué cosas?.  
  
- Tengo que ir a varias tiendas a comprar hierbas y algunas cosas para las pociones. Había pensando que me podrías acompañar con tu coche.  
  
- Vale. Me doy una ducha y nos vamos.  
  
EMBRUJADAS   
  
Se pasaron la mañana de tienda en tienda, hasta que solo les faltaba una por visitar.  
  
- Gira a la izquierda y ahí está.  
  
- ¿Qué te falta por comprar Piper?, porqué has arrasado con todas las tiendas de San Francisco.  
  
- Solo queda la raíz de shisandra, la corteza de mirra y la raíz de mandrágora  
  
Entraron en la tienda y empezaron a buscar lo que necesitaban en las más de quince estanterías que había colocadas de forma horizontal. En los estantes había un cartel que indicaba lo que se vendía en cada sección. Piper y Paige se dirigieron al fondo de la tienda, donde había colgado un cartel en el que ponía en letras verdes: Hierbas y Plantas. Cuando ya habían metido todo lo que necesitaban en la cesta, se dirigieron a la cola para pagar. Paige lanzó un suspiro desesperado al ver toda la gente que tenían por delante. Hacía ya más de dos horas desde que habían salido de la mansión y estaba agotada. ¡A buenas horas se le ocurrió decirle a su hermana que no tenía nada que hacer!.  
  
- Tenemos una hora de espera, por lo menos. –gruñó Paige.  
  
Piper, que al igual que su hermana, no tenía intención de perder el tiempo esperando, no se lo pensó dos veces y con un movimiento de manos congeló toda la sala, y a todas las personas que había en ella. Excepto a su hermana, ya que era una bruja como ella, por lo tanto, inmune a sus poderes. Paige miró a su alrededor y rápidamente comprendió lo que acababa de hacer su hermana. Le miró con cara rara.  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué?!!, no creerás que voy a perder la mañana esperando en esta cola de marujas. –dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas.  
  
- Pues podríamos aprovechar e irnos sin pagar... –bromeó Paige.  
  
Piper cogió del brazo a su hermana y se colocaron al inicio de la cola. Con otro movimiento de manos, descongeló toda la sala.  
  
- P-pero... ¿de dónde han salido ustedes dos?. –les preguntó confusa una señora de mediana edad.  
  
- ¿Cómo?. –Piper la miraba con cara de estar pensando que la señora estaba loca.  
  
- Sí... yo no tenía a nadie delante de mí, en la cola y ahora de repente... estáis vosotras oO –la señora creía estar alucinando–. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.  
  
Piper y Paige se dieron la vuelta e intercambiaron unas risitas. Pagaron todo lo que habían comprado y se montaron en el coche camino a casa.  
  
EMBRUJADAS   
  
Al poco de montar en el vehículo sonó el teléfono móvil de Piper y en la pequeña pantalla se podía leer el nombre de su otra hermana: Phoebe. Al otro lado del teléfono Phoebe hablaba atropelladamente.  
  
- ¿Phoebe?, ¿qué pasa?. Habla más tranquila porqué no te entiendo nada. –le contestó Piper sorprendida.  
  
- He tenido una premonición. –dijo Phoebe más relajada–. Estaba contestando a las cartas que me habían mandando y al tocar una de ellas, pues bueno, tuve una premonición.  
  
- Y ¿qué viste?.  
  
- Pues muchas cosas, inocentes siendo atacadas, como siempre, pero esta vez reconocí a una persona. –dijo Phoebe–. Estoy llegando a la mansión, ir para allá y hablamos.  
  
- Nosotras también. Ahora nos vemos. –dicho esto, colgó el teléfono.  
  
EMBRUJADAS 

Nada mas llegar a la mansión, Phoebe corrió hacía sus hermanas y las tres se sentaron en el sofá del salón. Phoebe estaba nerviosa y no paraba de sudar.  
  
- Bueno... ¿nos vas a decir que viste, o te vas a quedar ahí parada mirándonos?. –dijo Piper impaciente.  
  
- Sí. Iba a contestar a una carta, y al tocar el sobre, tuve la premonición y creo que no solo me enseñó el futuro, sino el pasado y también el presente. –Phoebe tomó aire para seguir hablando–. Vi a tres mujeres siendo atacadas. La primera era una chica rubia, joven. Estaba en un garaje y un horrible demonio la estaba matando. Le estaba arrancando... el alma. Luego, esa imagen desapareció y apareció otra igual. Una nueva víctima era atacada en un callejón, por el mismo demonio y de la misma forma. Y por último... –Phoebe se mantuvo callada unos instantes–. Vi al demonio atacando a Elise.  
  
- ¿A Elise?, ¿Elise, tu jefa?. –preguntó Paige sorprendida.  
  
- Sí. Le atacaba en su despacho, de la misma manera que a las otras dos mujeres. –dijo Phoebe–. Creo que las imágenes me vinieron en orden, quiero decir, la primera chica ya ha sido asesinada, la segunda...  
  
Phoebe dejo de hablar. El teléfono estaba sonando.  
  
- ¿Quién?.  
  
- ¿Piper?, soy Darryl. Acaban de asesinar a una chica en un callejón, de una manera un tanto... demoníaca. Le han arrebatado el alma. –Piper miró a Phoebe y ésta le miró ansiosa por saber que le estaba contando Darryl.  
  
- Y ¿ha dejado algún rastro el demonio?, ¿alguna cosa que pueda sernos de ayuda?.  
  
- No. Solo te puedo decir que la chica era o tenia relación con la brujería, ya que llevaba algunos artículos parecidos a los que usáis vosotras.  
  
Piper se despidió de Darryl y colgó el teléfono, para explicarles a sus hermanas lo que el policía le había contado.  
  
- ¿Y bien?. –preguntó Phoebe sin poder aguantar más.  
  
- Acaba de aparecer muerta una chica en un callejón. Le han quitado el alma.  
  
- La chica del callejón. Esta era la segunda que vi en mi premonición. Entonces la siguiente en morir, es... Elise. –dijo Phoebe asustada.  
  
**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que escribo. Se me ocurrió escribirlo para entretenerme ya que me gusta mucho Embrujadas y me apetecía escribir.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado... :S y si queréis sigo con la segunda parte, y creo que última, y si os ha parecido penoso, pues lo dejo aquí y me dedico a otra cosa jejeje. 


End file.
